dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** Sigfried, her butler ** Henkle, and others, her spies Other Characters: * Eve Brown * Carla Swanson, secretary * Brenda Lee, and others, captive women * Enid Harper, employee of the army intelligence Locations: * Area ** Army Intelligence Headquarters ** * Georgetown ** unnamed bridge Items: * | Writer11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Penciler11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle11 = Black Pirate: "The Man in the Iron Mask" | Synopsis11 = King Phillip II of Spain is secretly imprisoned by Don Carlos, who is preparing to usurp the Spanish monarchy itself. The Black Pirate rescues the king from Carlos's dungeon, rallies the king's loyal troops against the Don's traitors, defeats them, and kills Don Carlos. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Black Pirate's crew * Pedro, servant Antagonists: * Don Carlos ** his many vassals * Count Valdez Other Characters: * * Court Jester Locations: * 16th Century | Writer12_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler12_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker12_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle12 = Mister Terrific: "The Comeuppance of Dapper Joe" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dapper Joe ** his gang * other racket bosses Other Characters: * Buster Anderson, policeman * district attorney Locations: * | Writer14_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler14_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker14_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle14 = Gay Ghost: "Smashing the Supply Train" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** *** German soldiers Other Characters: * General Rourke * Council Of Ancestors * Tommy, pilot * Philip Langdon, intelligence officer * English soldiers Locations: * | Writer15_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler15_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker15_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle15 = Little Boy Blue: "The Scorpion's Counterfeit Ring" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Dan Rogers, D.A. * Martha Rodgers Antagonists: * ** his counterfeit gang: Fancy Dan, others Other Characters: * Officer Clancy Locations: * | Writer23_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler23_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker23_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle23 = Wildcat: "Introducing Stretch Skinner" | Synopsis23 = The Giles and Hogg Detective Agency is really a small gang of jewel thieves, with a sideline of swindling young prospective detectives by selling them bogus P.I. credentials. One of their victims, a very tall, very thin country boy called "Stretch" Skinner, meets and teams up with Wildcat, to bust them. This team stays together for years afterward. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Giles, private detective * Hogg, private detective | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company * Mister Terrific: The Comeuppance Of Dapper Joe is reprinted in . * Wildcat: Introducing Stretch Skinner is reprinted in and in . ** First issue for Wildcat's sidekick Stretch Skinner, who stuck around until the end of the series, in . * Wonder Woman: School for Spies is reprinted in . ** This is the story which reveals that Wonder Woman loses her strength when her bracelets are chained together. ** In this point of time, Wonder Woman does not yet have the Lasso of Truth. She will gain it in Sensation Comics Vol 1 6. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}